Through A Dream
by 1WordImagination
Summary: She was choosen, she had a card from the dream. When she moves to a strange town everyone stares at her, but when she gets to her school the throw her in a dark room so she wouldn't try to run away. Can she get through this dream...nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

So here's a new story that I got the idea from the song Alice Human Sacrifice since it's such a great song! (Vocaloid is always great) Let me know what you think! Comment and tell me what should happen or what you think will happen.

* * *

In some place was a little dream.  
Who dreamed it, unknown...  
Such truly little dream it was.

The little dream thought,  
I don't want to be vanishing like this,  
how can I make people watch me?

The little dream thought and thought...  
and finally came up with an idea.

"I could get people stray into me,  
and let them make the world.

_The Little Dream_

_Beep Beep Beep BEEEP!_

My arm swung and hit the alarm clock, it fell to the floor. The clock had many broken pieces but as long as time went on I never once thought of getting a new clock.

"Eve! Time to pick up your clock and get to school!" called my mom from downstairs.

Today was yet another day to dread, first day of school. A new school to be exacted; my mom had gotten a new job in an abandon town full of very VERY cautious people. Their eyes never left you for a moment and even if you tried to look at them back their gaze would suddenly look away as if they weren't meant to be looking.

Getting on my uniform (Yay it sucks to be me sometimes) I ran a comb through my short brown hair before grabbing my bag. Running out the door I started my walk towards school.

I didn't hate the uniform if it weren't a dress that made you get the impression that I could mug you. The schools colors were red and black, and being unlucky they made it look like a serious dress. It fell to my knees and had nothing to it except for the rabbit patch that must have been the schools symbol.

On the walk to school I started to play with the rabbit and imagined what it would be like if it were real. _Soft ears and tickling whiskers._ Footsteps walked behind me and when I looked behind found a group of teens staring at me. Or course they all had to look away once they noticed my gaze at them, well all except one. It was a guy that looked different than all the others. His clothes for one thing weren't from our school and the aura he had around him made you wonder many things about him. Just then he nodded at me and I bumped into someone.

On the ground I noticed a little boy I had walked into. I bent down to help him up, but he glared at me a whispered sharply, "I don't want 'your' help." Pushing himself up and walking away he left me on the ground. Pushing myself up I looked for the guy I had been looking at before but when I looked at the teens he wasn't there nor was he anywhere on the street. I found it very strange, but even more stranger since there as they walked by was no path for him to go except up or down.

_Time Jump!_

School began with a meeting in the auditorium. I walked in and every person stared at me then looked away at the same time. I was about ready to walk out but I had promised my mom I'd do my best and not complain. Groaning I sat in a seat and noticed that the once full row was now empty. _I'm I sick or something for them to leave just like that!?_

"Hello, Mr. White R.!" All the students were standing and had greeted a man as he walked up steps to the stage. He looked old and had a green vest on. A watch chain hung from his pocket in a rather old fashion. He reminded me of the old movies and how they showed off the watch like it were their life's treasure.

Looking at us he gave me a grin that made my back cover with goose bumps. I didn't know how I knew his grin was for me, but I felt his eyes never leave mine. "You are mine for today and for the rest of your lives if you don't pass. Once you entire my school you may never leave. Your parents have given you to me to teach and I except all of you to know your place in this school."

His way of talking made you shiver with fright and feel like you're being watched. He walked from the stage down my row and towards me! I tried not to look scared but as he walked up to me he became bigger and his grin looked more devilish and evil. "Miss Eve I do believe you should introduce yourself to the others." With that he grabbed my arm forcefully and pulled hard towards the stage.

"This is Eve! She shall be in all your classes and as you've seen she is no longer aloud to be treated like the rest of us since she holds a card in her soul!" His words scare me so much I fell to my knees. Did he have something to do with why no one would talk to me? Was I that bad to him? "Stand winch!" His voice was forceful and harsh. "You shall be locked away in detention till you are taking away by that 'thing'!"

No one gave me sympathetic looks, they hated me, and hate was the only thing that their faces had in common. Throwing me towards a man Mr. White said, "Take her away and call her mother and tell her that Eve had stolen something."

The man looked at me and gave me a pat on the back that felt like pins and needles on my back. I looked back at the others as I was been lead away to God knows where. My eyes filled with tears as no one dared to look at me or so I thought. The last row, last seat farthest away from me 'he' sat. His eyes followed mine and didn't leave till I had been taken out. His expression had not hate, but understanding in it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry it was so short I just wanted to see what you guys would think of it before I wrote a too long chapter. :D I'll try to add more to this soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Gosh it took me forever to get this out! I've had a lot to do, school and dance (we already started to work on our Christmas dance! Crazy.) I've also had lack of motovation. So I'll try to kick myself in the butt more often if you'll review and let me know I'd don't suck as much as I probally do. *yawn!* It's like 11pm and had too much going on. _

* * *

_

_Stray Into Me_

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10

HOW MANY HOURS WILL THEY KEEP ME IN HERE!? The silence of the dark room was too much to handle. I could only say, "This is just a dream" to keep me from going insane as the minutes went by. How did this even happen!?

As I looked up I saw a little boy smiling at me on the other side of the room. _How long had he been there? _I thought to myself. His eyes were covered by a thick layer of hair, his clothes reminded me of Mr. White's, and his smile made him look like nothing more than a child…yet I could feel that if he wasn't smiling he'd look very different.

"**Are you scared?"** His voice seemed happy as he spoke.

Murmuring I said, "A little…why are you here?"

His laugh made me feel worried and as he walked up closer I could see he was holding a letter that had my name on it. **"Do you know why you're here?"** His hands swung back and forth making him look as though he were nothing but a doll. His child like voice continued, **"You are here because I was to play with you and the others are afraid of me."**

"Wh…why's that, what have you done?" My voice was barely hearable.

The letter was then set in my hand and he whispered softly into my ear, **"Because I never let an Alice go."**

As my hands took the letter my eyes looked at it, though when I looked back up the boy was gone. Opening the letter with shaking hands I read out loud,

"_**Eve,**_

_**You'rre next, I'm coming for youu nnow. Ffor yoou shall neverr escape once yyou sleep toonight, so youu should not be late forr this important date. I'lll see you then, Aliice the Ffifth.**_

_**Dreeam"**_

This was more than strange, it was scary. My eyes scanned the letter looking for what it meant and why it had double letters on certain words. I stuffed to the letter back into my pocket and looked at where I last saw the boy. I had always loved a good mystery, but I never really thought one could even happen to someone like me since I've never done anything important.

Walking towards the place the boy was I looked around for anything that could help me find a way out. The room was lighter when the boy was in it and now I could barely see my own hand. Touching the ground for anything I could feel a small toy, a doll.

Lifting it to my face I saw to my horror it was suppose to be me! It was wearing my exact clothes and had my face. I shoved it into my other pocket and thought, "_This can't be a dream! If I fall asleep tonight I won't see this world again!_"

My legs felt heavy and as I fell to the ground in disbelief. I heard a large _thump!_ Looking down I notice I had sat on a cellar door. Sifting aside to open it I brushed away the dust. There were letters on a piece of metal and as my finger traced the outline of the letters. "K-e-e-p O-u-t O-r S-u-f-f-e-r." What kind of cellar could that be? _Will it's a way out? So do I open it or wait till I either die here or that thing comes back? Duh! It's not like it could be in here since there was such a thick layer of dust…right?_

Lifting the door I peeked in. A cold wind blew into my face and I saw a small light come from the bottom of it. Old stairs led the way with barely any light. What could be lurking in the shadows what untold secrets could be waiting for me if I walked down. Down to where no one can find me.

"Well Eve you always wanted an adventure and one way or another you made it happen now didn't you? Down the rabbit hole to a curious new world where I may find: home, help, a dream, or better yet an answer for all theses stupid stuff that seems to be happening?" I smiled as I took a step. Nothing crept up or out.

My mind then thought of the letter. Double letters… a hidden message? Pulling it out as I walked I held it in a dim light.

"_**You'rre youu nnow. Ffor yoou neverr yyou toonight youu forr I'lll Aliice Ffifth.**_

_**Dreeam"**_

That didn't work; it could never mean something like, 'you are you now. For you never you tonight for I'll Alice Fifth. Dream.' An extra letter, extra message! If all the letters were put together then maybe it could give me a clue!

"runforyourlife… run for your life!"

* * *

Review please? I know I'm so bad to ask something from you, but I love my random readers and will never mean to hurt you guys by not updating.

Okay so here is where I do the whole Special Thanks and Shout Outs. You'll get it after a while.

Special Thanks to The First Alice and kagaminehatsune: Thanks for those awesome reviews! The First Alice was my first reviewer lol! You two rock, but why shouldn't you I mean you're reading this, a great master piece of Imag-chan! jkjkjk I SAID JK THAT MEANS "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME"!!!!!

Shout Out to kagaminehatsune AND all the other random people who make up this random world: Remember to check put the site I gave you, and for the rest of you here is how you get to it (this won't let me just give you a link -_-) Go to MangaFox- go to Shugo Chara (so if you hate that show don't even bother)- and click on the dicussion called "My idea about Tsukasa and Ikuto".


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long! XD I've been 1. lazy 2. writing other stories and 3. doing a bunch of clubs at school.

When my twin got all mad at me about not updateing this I figured I owed everyone a big sorry and hug *hugs!*

* * *

_First Alice courageously  
Sword in one hand Wonderland  
she cut down, many of things  
Way to making out on her bright red  
That Alice was at the deep into the forest  
Locked in as sinners  
In addition to the way made the forests  
Her life is no way of knowing  
_

_The First Alice_

The endless pit of doom had me going crazy, with every step I took I felt as though I was getting myself more lost!

"Run run as fast as you can…" An echo said to me.

"I know this one… I'm the Gingerbread man!" Of course I was just talking to my own echo, but it seemed better than finding a volleyball and making a handprint face on it. (A/N: reference from a movie that has been used in many animes XD)

_Time Jump Through Her Talking to Herself for Another Hour of so!_

WILL THIS EVER END?! I hadn't a clue as to where I was or how much more there was!

Just then I slipped and fell face first down the stairs. To my luck or my misfortune it turned out that I only had one more step to make when I fell.

Getting up I looked around and saw a moving light. My feet moved towards the light going down paths after paths that lead me into an outdoors like place, but only dark. It seemed as though the path led towards a bigger light, but when I reached out to touch it the light disappeared completely and I was alone in a dark woods.

"Hello?" My voice shook with freight or what to come.

A sicken silence that could make any reasonable man die of fright cried out with the wind. It's howls seemed to cry for its lost self. A shiver of thrill ran down my back and I became to call out for help.

Replying from the dark I could hear someone singing twisted. "_First Alice courageously sword in one hand, Wonderland, she cut down many of things way to making out on her bright red. That Alice was at the deep into the forest locked in as sinners ,in addition to the way made the forests her life is no way of knowing."_

I walked over to a tree that was red as blood and had a heart carved into it. My fingers touched the shape and as I drew back saw that my hands had the blood of someone. Trying to whip it off I looked around from something to clean my hands.

"There is no way to clean a sinner's hand." A deadly voice said from deep within the woods. "A sinner doesn't deserve to find water to wash away sins of the past."

"But I haven't done anything!" I cried out.

"Hehehehe… that's what you think. You have taken my sword out of its eternal sheath in the tree and have most undoubtedly killed someone. Hehehehe, a sword is meant to kill nothing more, hehehehe."

But there was no sword, what was this voice talking about?

"All you have a heart shall kill, no questions ask." The voice sounded that of a young girl.

Nervous I asked, "Who are you? Where are we?"

A small laugh came behind me. I turned and saw a girl tripped in a cage, her reddish hair covered her face. "I'm Alice, like you! We are in my world, my wonderland. Hehehehe."

Trying to look strong I took a step closer and asked, "Why are you in there?"

"I killed many with that sword." Her long cold finger pointed and when I looked down I saw in my hand was a light sword that hadn't been there a moment ago.

"How…"

"Hehehehe you woke up the dream. The dream will find you know. Dream is smart; it'll find you before you can run away. Hehehehehe."

Her laugh was sickening and hatful. This 'dream' seemed to be more trouble than I thought possible.

"So…," I looked back to her and she continued saying, "You... do you know a way out?" Her voice seemed hopeful and worried.

Looking to where I came from I shook my head. "I was trapped in a room… dungeon, and now I'm here."

"Ow… Dream is smart; it can hear everything and see everything that happens in this place."

"Do you any way to get away?"

"Heh… no I… go to the second Alice! GO! He knows how, he went to you before! GO! Go before dream comes back!"

I turned down a path I thought she was talking about, but I could hear her shout before her voice disappeared, "NO! NOT THA…"

When I looked back she was gone, my only hope of finding this second Alice was gone! I ran back to where ever she was, but she was gone! No tree, no Alice, and no way for finding him. With the sword still in my hand I set it down. Her path of blood was still on the ground… her path of sins.

And so I began my walk down a new path to somewhere new… somewhere far from home.

* * *

Hey! I finished it! YAY!

Special Thanks to all who are still even reading this: You guys are too good for me XD

Shout Out to Readers!: I just figured out something scary, even for me! I'm been writin a story with my twin, writing Playlist more often usual, starting this again (I shall finish it or die trying!), and now I'm in a Ouran writing contest on here! I have realized I WRITE TOO MUCH! Seriously even if I don't write this story all the time I write another! WTF! Just thought I'd share that random fact. But another thing... I do it all for you guys! *hugs!*


	4. Chapter 4

Hahaha! I feel like I've just finished the hundred meter dash! HAHAHAHA! Okay now that I'm done with that let me move on.

Imag (aka ME!): I've notcied people usually do Disclaimers! (Why am I doing them now the world may never know!)

Kaito: She's lazy that's why.

Imag: Shut up!

Kaito: ... see.

Imag: Go sleep with the bloody flowers! XP

Kaito: Okay *truns and starts to walk away.* By the way *turns back* you are the next Alice!

Imag: WTF! O.O

_

* * *

_

_The second Alice was, tamely  
He sing a song in Wonderland  
To fill all kinds of sound  
Produced a crazy world  
That Alice is rose flowers  
Cross-eyed man had a shot at him  
He come out bright the red flower bloom  
Everyone loving him and, to be dying._

As I walked down the path I could hear music and a soft voice say, "Go left."

Taking the voice advice I turned left and found a stage. It had dark lights around it and a rose garden grew up from the ground. The red roses had blood on it and reminded me of the song about painting the roses red.

"This dream surely knows how to scare someone." I said walking onto the stage.

Just as I touched one of the flowers a voice called out, "I wouldn't." My hand pulled back, it was less than an inch away from the flower. My head turned and I saw… no one?

Jumping off the stage I looked around. "Anyone here?"

"Yes and no. I'm having tea with a friend, but my bones should be laying around here somewhere." Creepy.

"So you the second Alice then?" I said looking for what bones he was talking about.

Sighing deeply he replied, "Yes if you must know. I'm luckier than the first, she went mad in killing and sees blood every day."

"Not you? Because I see blood on the roses."

"That is my blood, so maybe that is why I don't mind so much. It's the music that makes me go mad. Hahahaha." His laugh was musical and evil sounding.

I hadn't found a single bone and was beginning to think it was just a lie.

"The bones would be behind the roses, but don't touch the roses! You seem to have been foolish in toughing the first Alice's heart, but please don't touch the Spade behind the roses!"

Taking a look I saw a card of spades in a hand, the hand had little flesh on it and had rotted away the muscle. I shivered and thought of what could have happened.

"So you hate singing, why?" I stood and began to breathe deeply to relax.

He was silent for a moment, but then he sang, "The second Alice was, tamely. He sings a song in Wonderland. To fill all kinds of sound produced a crazy world. That Alice is rose flowers; cross-eyed man had a shot at him. He come out bright the red flower bloom, everyone loving him and, to be dying."

"That is like the first Alice's! Are they poems, songs, or just made up words?"

"I am the second Alice and this is all I can remember since I was alive. Now let me guess you want to know how to get out?"

Just then the hand moved! I threw the card at me and hit the ground upset. My hand caught the card and to my horror it disappeared. But why was this happening? What did it even mean?!

"How do I get out? What is your real name? Why am I here?"

No answer. I became then aware of how the body didn't move anymore. Looking over at it I saw how it had turned into a single rose. Touching it curiously, I looked at the rose bewildered. It was blue, but stained with blood, his blood. Setting the rose back down, I walked over to the wall of flowers.

"All this Alice junk is getting on my nerves!" I grabbed the roses and pulled them down. Sharp thorns dug into my flesh, but holding on I pulled them all the way down and threw them aside. All these Alice stuff was riddles and word games! They were all trying to tell me something, warn me of something.

My eyes looked at the wall now and stepping back I noticed why he had told me not too. The wall was…

* * *

I got it done! WOW!

Shout Out to iluvbleach10: In reply to your review (Kaito was right I'm just lazy to go and reply like a normal person XD) I've always loved this creepy song and also I'm a big Alice in Wonderland freak. SUPER EXCITED FOR TIM BURTONS ALICE IN WONDERLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WITH JOHNNY DEPP AS THE MAD HATTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Special Thanks to iluvbleach10 and kagaminehatsune: Man I love you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! *gives you guys bloody flowers* ... That was creepy XD

Art IT: Got nothing new on my art page so just look around yourself XD


	5. Chapter 5

Please don't bite my head off! I'll try and write more! Hope you guys enjoy and make sure to review!

_

* * *

_

_The third Alice was child of little  
She's beautiful figure, in wonderland  
For many people to delude  
Strange country to created up  
That Alice is the queen of country  
She possess by dream of distortion  
She go to the rotting body, scare the everything  
Country's reign at the top_

Behind the roses were words from blood that said, "Beware the Queen!"

So there was a queen that ran this place? Scary thoughts of the dream popped into my mind. If she had anything to do with the dream I'd kill her.

I walked on down a path of roses, I hadn't the clue what I was in for, and I didn't want to know either. The path led down a valley and into a small town where a castle stood, it's tall walls made me feel small and the guards glaring at me made me feel like I was far for being welcomed.

"This way my lady." A guard said grabbing my arm. He pulled me into a dark path way. "Queen Alice has heard much about you and has been wanting to meet you." We walked into a garden that was dead and dark. "She made this garden to kill people so don't touch the poisonous flowers."

_That's welcoming. _I followed him as he showed me into a dark cell that was underground. It had lanterns that lit the room with dim lights. A soft voice said, "Why have you come, I thought you locked me in here so never to see the true light?"

The guard pushed me forward. "I have brought the next Alice to you, just in case you wanted something from her."

"Hahahaha. Me and her? Leave us." The man left and I was alone with a corpse queen. "Come closer."

I walked over and touched the bars. Her face was rotting away and her voice was barely hearable as she whispered, "My dear Alice you have entered you last place."

"What do you mean?" I asked taking a step back.

She grabbed my hands and pulled me closer, "My garden shall not let you go as easily as I shall. Do you know how a writing desk is like a raven? Do you how to grow bigger or shrink? If not you shall surely be killed be by me right here and now before dream does, and it would be less painful."

"Shrink, bigger, what does that have to do with me anyway? Ravens and writing desks have nothing in common." I didn't understand… what did she mean by all of this?!

Shaking her head she laughed wickedly, "I see the wonderland has taken away your mind and made you less causes of the things around you my dear little Alice." She walked towards a small hole and pulled out a card. "This was my wonderland once and now it is as good as your as mine." She handed the card to me. "Everyone card set needs a deal by my guess."

"Deal?"

"Someone to choose what should happen… to play with dream. If you can get all the cards you have a better chance of winning in a battle of cards. Dream cheats and makes it almost impossible to beat, but if all Alice's come together dream would lose its power to the dealer. Make sense?"

"I just have to get cards from each Alice?"

She nodded and continued, "I can tell you already have two, and this makes three. Now you need only bring the two diamonds together and then it will be a full house."

I guess she meant the First and Second Alice, but now two others… this would never end. "What should I do after getting them all?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be here now would I? Now that you are here I assume Dream is getting worried and making plans to seal each card away. If I were you I'd take the path to where our set of twins live… they were close, but remember how wonderland makes people go mad? Well they are at each others throast and haven't spoken to each other for years. Make sure not to upset either of them."

The card disappeared and I walked to the exit. I looked back and noticed that she was missing, Dream had her. Only a song could be heard ringing from wall to wall. "_The third Alice was child of little, she's beautiful figure, in wonderland. For many people to delude strange country to created up that Alice is the queen of country. She possess by dream of distortion, she go to the rotting body, scare the everything country's reign at the top."_

Once all cards are together I win? I get to go home? A dealer… plays for a long time doesn't he? Will I be able to win if my card skills aren't as good as Dreams, does it matter? And what's more can I save the Alice's before its too late?

~Normal POV

"Tick tock tick tock… hahahaha. Run run as fast as you can and bring all the cards together?! HA!" A dark figure walked down a hall and began to throw a small ball into the air. "She is to be a dealer you say?" The figured asked looking at Queen Alice.

"Yes. I have not a doubt in my mind that she can bring a diamond of opiost sides together AND win against you." Queen Alice looked at the floor. Her chains held her down making esape hopeless.

The figure walked over to the Second Alice. "And you! You told her many things now haven't you? You've been helping her from day one, why's that? What do you think will happen once she gets the cards? She'll fail and become another toy, she'll be MY toy forever just like the rest of you."

"You're afraid because you know she can make both sides come together and win. You're scared and I'm going to make sure she wins no matter what." He said glaring at the figure.

"Those are big words coming from such a small toy…" The figure stopped in front of the First Alice. "Well at least you know your place right or should I show you what you should be really afraid of."

The First Alice shook her head, but said upset, "I can only have faith in her, that is one thing no wonderland can take from me… my faith."

"Believe, have faith, do whatever you want! You made this world like it is, not me. Killing!" It pointed at the First. "Singing!" It pointed at the Second. "Looks!" He pointed at the Third. "These were all important to you! So important that you destroyed this world making the sun dark, the flowers dead, and the people heartless. My work was to have fun, but your fun made this place seem more like a prison!"

"That's because it is one! You hide that! You made us…" The Second Alice said, but the figure laughed loudly and began to walk towards the door.

It stopped and turned back and said, "Made you come? You came on your own will; no magic can make a person choose a real world from a wonderland. Fools." It walked out leaving the Alice's in the dark, in their choice.

* * *

Yes it's been awhile since I last updated, but I had loads of time and inspired greatly, so here it is!

Special Thanks to kagaminehatsune: Thanks for the reviews!

Shout Out to Readers: I'm sorry if people like this and I haven't updated a lot! You need to review more so I feel like I need to! Like people really like reading this XD

Art IT: Forget this.


	6. Chapter 6

I am soooooooooooooooo sorry for being an idiot! Make fun of me all you want… I forgot the twins were the heart XD (I've been out of if ever since I heard about my homework load expanding.) So to make it less stressful here is how the real ones go: First Alice= spade, Second Alice= diamond, Third Alice= clover, Forth Alice's= heart, New Alice (my Alice) = Hand dealer. Okay so forgive me and do not kill me with roses in my sleep!

_**

* * *

**_

And forest paths to trace  
Under the Rose trees, tea time  
With an invitation from the castle  
Heart of triumph!

My feet hurried down a path not knowing what lay ahead. _A heart… brings two together? I always thought a heart was meant to be together… Great more riddles and confusing things for me to deal with! Deal… what is a dealer anyways? Do I just deal out cards and hope for the best?_

The path had roses everywhere and sighs pointing in different directions. Many pointed to a castle, some pointed towards more paths, but one pointed down the path I followed towards a tea party.

I stopped and noticed that no one was there, and yet the cups of tea were full and still hot. Cakes and cookies were on clean plates. Nothing looked out of place; it was a perfect party if there was someone sitting there.

"No room! No room!" A voice cried out.

Looking around I saw a girl sitting at the front of the table with a man, a hare, and a mouse next to her. The man was the one who had spoken had a tall hat on and a twisted smile. His friends were much like him, all except the girl at the front of the table. Her eyes were dark and her face seemed that of a doll. She wore a blue dress with a white apron, all of which was old and had been eaten by moths in some places.

Now walking towards them I asked, "Who are you?"

The man gave a sicken laugh and said, "The real question is who are you! From why do you come here, from where did you come?" His voice said mad… mad as a hatter.

"I… I know you!" I said surprised. "You the Hatter!" Looking at the girl she nodded and smiled a smile that looked like it belonged to a corpse. "Miss who are you though? I know the mouse is Mr. Door Mouse, and the hare is March Hare, but I don't know you."

She snickered and said, "Just a dreamer who fell down a rabbit hole."

"An Alice? But I thought…"

Cutting in she said, "Alice's are meaningless when compared to the original Alice."

"Why are you here? Why is this happening to others?" I said upset.

In a relaxed voice she said in a whispering voice, "I come and go as I please… a dreamer can't be held down by meaningless things." She looked at me and added, "So you're the Dealer? The person who thinks she can bet my Dream? The best of luck to you, but I must tell you that the Cheshire Cat, the Hatter, and everyone else who was made in this world is on Dreams' side… trust nothing but an Alice for Dream can force his puppets to tell you lies and make you go off a path."

"You made that Dream?" I said angry. "Why?!"

"I was lonely, but once I had my fun I left thinking that was that. Every night now I find myself pulled back into this place… this dream. Dream wants me to never let him die, but all dreams, good or bad, must come to an end. And for that reason I'll tell you another thing that might help you."

Interested I said, "What? What can you do, please help me."

Patting my head she said, "Continue on this path, get the twins together and I shall become a card as well."

"Which card though?"

Whispering in my ear, she said, "Ace, the Wild Card, the card that nothing can beat."

Nodding I looked back at the path. Stepping back onto the rose path I could hear the Hatter say, "And forest paths to trace under the Rose trees, tea time with an invitation from the castle. Heart of triumph!"

Voices faded away as I walked deeper into the darkest place in the entire dream. Dream had some sort of a plan to keep me from getting to the twins.

For many hours, or so it seemed, I walked seeming to go nowhere. Many voices called out to me, many wanted me to help them or play with them. Keeping my eyes on the path I hurried along not caring. Not caring until I saw my world that is.

Two trees bent together making a doorway that showed my world, my house, my school, and my mother. It had everything; it was all there… even my father and brother. A tear ran down my face. "I… I came here to run away… yes that is the reason!" I looked back at the path. "I always wanted to run away from my world… my world of pain and death. But here there is also death! Dream I know you are watching me!" I shouted to it. "Dream, you brought me here to dream my own world, but this isn't what I wanted! Who could have ever wanted a world of death?!" I fell to my knees. "It's not fair…"

"Alice I hate you!" A voice shouted upset.

A similar voice shouted, "I hate you more Alice!"

Looking up I saw to twins throwing stuff at one another.

* * *

Specail Thanks to kagaminehatsune: You are too good to me and my bad habbit of forgetting to update.

Shout Out to Readers: MERRY CHRISTMAS... or whatever you celebrate!


	7. Chapter 7

Finally the last chapter! I have been so busy, then not in the creepy writing mood... sorry for anyone who even like this. Well the ending isn't meant to be perfect, I made it to say something to the reader so please don't write to me to have me explain it... each reader will see something different with the ending and what it means to them. Well hope this is okay!_**

* * *

**__****_

The fourth Alice are child of the twins,  
Curiosity about in Wonderland.  
Through the door to all kinds of bogus,  
Just now came here.  
Big sister is tough, and intelligent little brother,  
They were closed to the First Alice, but  
Their dream hasn't bloomed, yet  
Wonders of the country was hovering in Wonderland!

Two Opposite

I walked over and hide behind a bush and watched the twins throw toys at each other's head. Well this was gonna be easy. They noticed me unexpectedly and glared at me and shouted, "Who is right?!"

Freezing behind my hiding place I swore and walked out. "What is wrong?" I always hated getting involved in other people's problems.

"She/he" they shouted together, then glared at one another. "She/he took a wrong turn!"

"No I did not!" Shouted the girl. "You got us lost!"

The boy shook his head and shouted, "You wanted to eat! All you ever thought about was food!"

"And like you didn't?!" She shouted back.

I walked over to them and hit their heads. "You two just shut up! You are giving me a headache!" I sighed deeply to figure out what on earth I could do to make them work together. "So you're lost, well come with me and I'll show you the way."

They then shouted, "But she/he hit me!"

These two were a big pain in the neck! How on earth did I get stuck with this?! "You two shut up and follow!" I said walking away with them hitting one another as we walked.

They hit, punched, yelled, and cursed one another till we reached where I thought the tea party was.

"That's weird, Alice is gone." I said walking over to the table. All the cups were gone, the chairs were empty, and nothing but a card was on the table. I walked over and picked it up, opening the envolpe, I pulled out an invitations to the castle.

I held it put to the twins; they eyed it and exclaimed, "We got one before!"

Nodding I said, "I thought so, all Alice's would have to end up going there." I looked at the invitation, this was a challenge, a game to win it all.

"I know the way!" The twins shouted.

The girl stuck out her tongue and shouted, "No you don't idiot!"

The boy held up his fist and shouted, "You wanna bet!"

"Guys I think I know the way." I pointed at the visible castle.

"Oh…" They said together looking down, ashamed.

We walked all the way to the castle without killing anyone (barely that is) and as I knocked on the door I saw all the Alice's run towards me. They looked scared but then again they could just be mad.

"Turn back!" The first Alice shouted as she ran towards the twins.

I froze and saw the walls close around me; it pulled and threw me into the castle with the other Alice's.

"Now we are all trapped!" Shouted the third Alice crying red tears.

My hand shook violently as I handed her a tissue I had in my pocket. "You guys okay?"

The second Alice sighed and said upset, "We are fine, just a little worried since Dream has brought all his cards in already. Dream is probably already planning the final move, his best trick to beat you."

Great just what I wanted… needed.

I followed the Alices' to a table to plan out our moves. But just as we were to begin, the orginal Alice came through the gate and hurried over to us.

"Sorry I am late, the path is gone… Dream must be using all his power to make sure he doesn't lose that he has no more power to run the entire kingdom of Wonderland." She said sitting on the table. "Plan anything yet?"

We all shook our head, then said, "We are doomed."

She laughed and said, "Well good, cus I have a plan."

_Time Jump!_

On the chess board everyone stood, almost ready to begin the battle of cards. The Alices' smiled at me as they turned into real cards. I held them close to me as I walked over to Dream, I needed luck and lots of it.

"Ready my lovely toy?" He said smirking devilishly.

I sighed. "As ready as one can be." I sat down with him and began the game.

"Rules are you put down one card for your move, if my card is higher I can take it but if your card is higher you can take it. Whoever takes all wins all." Dream said shufflering his cards. "Game start."

I carefully placed down a card, the third Alice: Queen. Dream smiled widely as he put down a King. This was all about luck! How would I ever win if luck was possibly being changed by Dream? I quickly put down another card, the twins: Joker. Dream looked at me childishly as he put down a lower card. Maybe I could win? I took his card and went on with my next move. For what seemed to be hours, we put down cards and challenged another. Who would win such a dangerous game?

Winning, I only needed his last card, but if he got mine I knew I'd lose from there if not careful. I placed down my card, the original Alice: Ace. But Dream just grinned widely and put down a low card. What was he planning?

Before I could say what card I wanted my Ace to be it turned into the lowest card! Dream made my card lower! He smiled as took both and said, "Didn't you know, the original Alice and I work together?"

"WHAT?!" I jumped up and threw all the cards to the ground making them all become people again. The original Alice looked at me and glared. "How could you?" I asked upset.

She looked at me and said, "Easy, you are weak and I will die without this place. See you stupid child I am hundreds of years old, Dream keeps me alive if I let him eat souls and lets me live out in the real world."

"Dream… why do you want all those souls?"

Dream glared at me and said, "No reason, just someone to play with."

"But you don't need them, you just want your owner, the reason you were made! It makes sense now! You want Alice to come back and the only way that can happen is if you let her go back into her world." I smiled widely at what I discovered. "So you don't want us, just your owner."

"So? Wouldn't you want the person who made you to stay?" He said, he looked like a sad child.

Why was this place so childlike? A child… a child as in she wants to be a child still or that she never let him grow? Her Dream… her Dream to never grow up!

"Alice, how old are you?"

She glared at me for asking such a rude question, but she still answered, "I don't remember anymore, a couple hundreds?"

"Did you marry? Go to school? Have kids?"

"No, why you brat?" She looked at me furiously.

She knew I was planning something and didn't like it. "You have been living in a "dream" all this time, you haven't let your Dream come with you into the real world, that is why you can't die or age."

"So? I like being young." She said all high and mighty.

"But you don't, you want to grow up, just not die. You are scared to die!" I said on a roll. "So Dream is scared too!"

"You going anywhere with this?"

I stopped. I hadn't got the clue as to how to get out of here and everyone back! "Well Dream… I don't know! You are Alice, you should grow up!"

"NO! I want to be a free!" She looked sick.

"Grow up and move on!"

"Never!"

This isn't working… "You… you can grow up with Dream, make Dream your dream, your hopes, and your future. Stop leaving your dreams behind and follow them down a rabbit hole!"

I woke up in my classroom, school was over and I had fallen asleep on the first day! Such an idiot. Standing up I thought over my dream I had just dreamt… wonder what it means.

"Hey you still here?" Said a male voice behind me. "We are getting bored."

I turned and saw the speaker, a tall boy with his violin case, and behind him: a girl with a fake sword for our school's play, a small girl looking cute, and a boy and girl who were twins.

"I'm coming guys!" I said smiling at my friends.

I ran towards them and left my school to the outside, leaving behind the weird dream I had just had.

* * *

So what should I write next? Any good ideas?


End file.
